lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorge/Main article
The Gorge (also known as Wildebeest Valley) is a dry, barren canyon that frequently appears throughout the Lion King films. The gorge was the site of the wildebeest stampede that killed Mufasa and the logs that crushed and killed Nuka. Background Wildebeest Valley is a dry, humid canyon found beyond the borders of the Pride Lands with cliffs off to the side. Less vegetation is known to be there due to its massive heat and dry, barren ground. Above one end of the gorge, a herd of wildebeests grazed. ''The Lion King'' Wildebeest Valley is first seen in The Lion King when Scar takes Simba there with Mufasa and Zazu not too far away. Scar tells young Simba of a surprise Mufasa has for him to which Simba eagerly wants to know. But, Scar tells him to wait at a shady oasis so he can get Mufasa for him. To pass the time and keep Simba busy, Scar also tells him to work on his "little roar". On top of the gorge, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are near a herd of wildebeest awaiting for Scar's signal to release the herd into the gorge. Meanwhile, Simba practices his roar on a small lizard which scares it off, and notices a massive wildebeest stampede hurling towards him. The wildebeest stampede chases Simba deeper and deeper into the gorge while Zazu and Mufasa take notice of the wildebeest stampede, and Scar informs them that Simba is in the stampede. The two lions run towards the stampede, and sees Simba dangling on a dead tree and crying for help. Mufasa saves Simba in time, and places him near a ledge while Mufasa struggles to save himself. Luckily, Mufasa jumps from the stampede onto a cliff and climbs up. On top of the cliff, Mufasa requests Scar's help, but Scar latches his paws onto his older brother's paws. When Scar releases his claws, it then sends Mufasa to die in the stampede. Watching the final moments of his father, Simba climbs down the cliff and searches for his father. Simba later find his father's corpse and tries to wake him up until Scar informs Simba that he's dead and his death was his fault. Feeling guilt-ridden, Simba runs to the end of the gorge and notices the hyenas behind him waiting to kill him to where he escapes them at a thorny edge. Gallery Surprise.jpg|Scar and Simba in the gorge running_wildebeests.jpg|Wildebeests running down in the gorge Stampede wildebeastingorge.jpg|Simba running from the wildebeest stampede theGorgeKaligrafic.png theGorgeKaligrafic2.png theGorgeKaligrafic3.png theGorgeKaligrafic4.png theGorgeKaligrafic5.png|Stampede in the gorge theGorgeKaligrafic6.png theGorgeKaligrafic7.png theGorgeKaligrafic8.png ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Wildebeest Valley appears in the film when Zira and the Outsiders plummet Simba down after ambushing him. The Outsider lionesses chase Simba towards a steep hill filled with logs. With no other way out, Simba climbs up the logs and Nuka, wanting to please his mother, goes after him. Nuka grabs Simba's leg, but loses his footing when Simba pushes a log on the log on him and falls, getting trapped under a large log. Simba clambers up the logs, knocking some onto Nuka, and trapping him inside the logs. Kovu attempts to dig him out, but Zira pushes him away and she removes the remaining logs, and is kind to Nuka for the first time in the movie before he dies. Zira takes her anger out on Kovu giving him a scar across his eye, and blames Nuka's death on him. Kovu runs away because of the accusation and Zira rallies her pride to declare war on Simba and the Pridelanders. On top of Wildebeest Valley, Zira and the Outsiders battle Simba and the Pridelanders until Kovu and Kiara intervene and cease the fighting. After seeing Kiara's revelation of "we are one," Vitani and the Outsider lionesses abandon Zira and join Simba's side. Refusing to let go of her hate, Zira leaps for Simba, but is blocked by Kiara, and sends herself along with Kiara down a cliff with a rushing river below them. Kiara offers help to Zira, who is dangling off a cliff, aid, but Zira refuses which causes her to slip and fall into the river. Gallery NukaDeath.jpg|Nuka moments before his death 18626.png|Nuka crushed by the logs thegorge_lionking2.jpg|The gorge flooded in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride BezOutsiders.png Ziranight4.png theGorgeKaligrafic9.png theGorgeKaligrafic10.png theGorgeKaligrafic11.png theGorgeKaligrafic12.png ''The Lion King 1½'' The Gorge appears in the film when Timon and Pumbaa try to make the gorge their permanent residence despite its immense heat. However, they encounter a brief wildebeest stampede of their own which causes them to fall to the side of the gorge to where they fall near a waterfall. Gallery stampederunning_timonpumba.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa running from the wildebeest stampede set off by the hyenas Trivia * The gorge is seen and officially named Wildebeest Valley in the game, Kingdom Hearts II. * Although Timon says that there is no water in the gorge, in The Lion King 1½ it was discovered that the gorge is very close to a river and waterfall. Category:Locations